


You Don't Know How Lucky You Are

by Vinctia



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But done right, F/M, Has some feels in it, Just let me get it out of my system, Not your usual lyric fic, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinctia/pseuds/Vinctia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole speaks to a sad Lavellan. A fic based on a song with some of the lyrics woven in. No lyrics in-between lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know How Lucky You Are

**Author's Note:**

> "Lyrics" used are from the song named "You Don't Know How Lucky You Are" by Kreaton Henson. Look him up, I'm too bloody lazy to link it.

"Does he know, who you are?" Cole spoke from the little balcony overlooking the spacious attic room. Lavellan stood on the outside balcony, feeling the cool breeze against her face. She had been standing there all evening. She didn't even feel the cold by now as it bit at her cheeks to turn them pink.  
Cole looked at her from underneath his hat, feet dangling over the railing.

"Does he laugh, just to know what he has?" he asked no one. Lavellan heard him but didn't hear him as him. He was making her forget him so he could bring her some peace. He could hear her troubled heart and soul all the way down in the hall, ever since they returned from battling Corypheus.  
She turned and walked back inside, finally, but left the doors wide open. The fireplace crackled in protest, the fire swaying and dancing over the logs. Her feet carried her to the desk, hands placing themselves on the wood as she leaned in over it. Her eyes were caught by a letter and she flinched.

"Does he know not to talk about your dad?" Cole didn't move from his perch, sitting between the owls like a guardian. Lavellan paused a moment then took the offending letter and tossed it into the passing breeze. She didn't watch where it would fall. She didn't care. Her heart ached, her mind cried out for answers but she refused to cry. She refused to let the tears fall.

"Does he know when you're sad... you don't like to be touched, let alone kissed?"  
Lavellan felt her heart clench, her arms tremble. Cole wanted to help her now, as he heard her thoughts fill the room. Anger and sorrow battling one another. Regret. Guilt. But she had told him that she did not want to forget, no matter how badly it hurt.  
So he only made her forget him in this moment.

"Do you know who you are? Do you laugh just to think what I lack?" Cole asked, tugging at a memory of hers, which made her start pacing back and forth in front of the desk. He was healing the hurt. He had to tell himself that. He was healing her hurt.

"Do you know, your lip shakes when you're mad?"  
She stopped pacing and placed her hands on the desk again, blindly looking down at all the parchment scattered across the surface. With a sudden movement, she raked her hands across the desk to send the reports and letters flying into the cold wind. It was almost beautiful to watch them fall like leaves.

"And do you notice when you're sad, you don't like to be touched..."  
Lavellan leaned over the desk, her knees wobbling and collapsing beneath her as she sobbed without tears. She felt her heart tear and rip at her ribcage, weeping and biting into her soul, but still no tears fell. She could cry no longer, not with all the tears she had already shed. But she could feel the sorrow tear at her very self, as she felt the surface of the desk on her forehead, hiding her face behind her arms.

"Does his love make your head spin?" Cole asked. And then he could feel the knot unfurl, just a little. Her shoulders stopped shaking as she heard the words, turned them in her head. Her heart still hurt so very much... but a smile spread on her lips. A sad smile but one with hope lacing the edges.

A million miles away, a lone elf clad in wolven pelts looks himself in the mirror, and his reflection asks:

"Do you know how lucky you are?"


End file.
